


Hidden talent

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Hidden talent

Ian could hear it as soon as he opened the door. Someone was singing. Loudly. He strained his ears and noticed it was coming from the bathroom. He realized with shock it was Mickey the one singing a Rolling Stone’s song completely in tune. He closed the door slowly to avoid making any sounds and tiptoed to the bathroom. He was glad the door was opened, as it was a squeaky one and it would surely have alerted his boyfriend to his presence. Not that Mickey seemed to be paying attention anyway, still loudly singing the rock tune. Ian took his cell phone from his pocket and selected the recorder. He recorded for a full minute, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing, until he decided he had enough bribery material and set the phone aside. He pulled the curtain open in one single motion, yelling “Gotcha!”, and the squealing sound Mickey made made Ian regret he wasn’t recording anymore.


End file.
